The Perfect boyfriend
by I'mChisaki
Summary: Ruka? NO. Koko? NO. Yuu? NO. Tsubasa? NO. Narumi-sensei? NO,he's a girl! Jinno-sensei? HELL NO! then who is? - Mikan Sakura..


**DISCLAIMER: (SIGH)**

**HERE'S MY FOURTH STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**MIKAN AND OTHERS- 16**

**TSUBASA AND OTHERS- 18**

**YOUICHI- 9 ; AOI- 13**

-O.o-

**MIKAN'SPOV.**

My friends told me I have a big problem. Maybe bigger than my Math problems. They said 'it's hurt to see the one you love, love somebody else' but that's not my problem. That's not even part of the story. Okay, that was totally confusing.

Anyway, my so-called friends have they're so called _boyfriends_. Not boy who is a friend. BOYFRIEND. Notice that I capitalize the word BOYFRIEND. I even wonder why is it called like that anyway? Okay back to my so-called _problem._ They think I'm not happy with my life. Hello? I smile almost every minute of everyday! How can they say that? Just because they think I'm not happy without a _boyfriend_? Oh, I just answered my question, stupid me.

"Mikan, are you even listening?"

_No. _

"Hotaru, I don't think she's listening."

_Good guess, Anna._

It was Saturday afternoon when me, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Aoi decided to visit the central town. Like it changed, anyway.

"Mikan, even if you're not listening… we still have the list anyway." Nonoko pulled something from her bag.

"List? What list?"

"List of the qualities of a perfect boyfriend! So you can perfectly sure you have the perfect boyfriend." Aoi squealed. _ Wow. How many perfect is in that sentence?_

"Really? Who made this list" I snatch the paper from Nonoko. "Aoi, Chisaki, Misaki, Chaertai…Hotaru? Etc, etc. oh, all of you?" _who have boyfriends? _I mentally added.

"Yes." _Oh, jolly good. _I said that sarcastically, mind you.

**NORMALPOV.**

Mikan and the others sat at the grassy part of the Central town.**(where Natsume sat when Mikan gave him the Howalon-In the anime-) **They bought from some store to eat for their so-called meeting-for-Mikan's-future-PERFECT-BOYFRIEND. How original.

"He should have some qualities from here. 3 or so should do." Anna flattened the paper on the ground.

"I'm so excited to find out who's your perfect boyfriend!" Aoi giggled. _I wished it is my brother. They look cute together. And well, Mikan and Natsume-nii-chan are the only one who doesn't have any partners._

"Let's start it then."

"**At first he might not like you but later on he will." - Aoi.**

"Yours Aoi?"

"Yes." Aoi smiled anticipatingly. She wrote it for her brother.

"One point for Youichi then."

"Yes-what?"

"Youichi did not like me from the start but you saw it last week, he said he likes me… he even called me mommy."

"No… not that- he's just 9 years old!"

"So? You're just 13, and you already have a boyfriend."

Aoi's frustrated. She's frustrated. _She didn't get it!_

"**Animal -lover." - Kazumi.**

"How can that be a quality?" Mikan complained.

"Shut up, don't complain. That's their opinion." Hotaru said, loosing her patience. Already?

"Yeah, Mikan. There's a lot of qualities here…"

"Hotaru's loosing her patience. You don't want that to happen." Nonoko looked at her pleadingly. Everyone knows when the Great Imai lost her patience that's when the baka gun appears.

"Okay. Well, Ruka's an animal lover." Hotaru glared at Mikan. The type of glare that you shouldn't mess with.

"okay, next!" Mikan just smiled.

"**Nature –lover." - Serina-sensei.**

"Well if he is Animal lover he—"

"Serina sensei wrote this?" Mikan cutted off Anna.

"Yeah…why?"

"It's just…Weird."

"We know too."

"As I was saying… if he's animal lover, he should be nature lover too." Anna continued.

"Really?" Mikan asked. _Then he should have Mother-Earth as girlfriend, not me._

"Can you think of anyone?" Aoi asked still anticipating it's her brother.

"Yeah, Misaki-sensei, since he's…you know."

"Yeah, I first thought of him too." Anna said looked at her with raised eye brows. Anna cleared her throat. "Continue…"

"**A musical prodigy. So he can play music for you!" – Chaertai.**

"I guessed it right it was Chaertai who wrote this." Mikan said confidently. Who doesn't know Chaertai is in love with Hiro- the Awesome pianist?

"So I guess 1 point for Hiro?"

"Do you want Chaertai to cry?"

"No."

"Do you want Chaertai to kill you?"

"Of course, not!"

"Then we should erase that Quality…"

"Okay…next."

"**He sings for you. Like **_**harana.**_**(Phils. Way to court a girl.)" - Eisen.**

"Isn't this sound cheesy?"

"We know but isn't it sweet?" Anna and Nonoko chorused.

"But we don't know someone who is good at singing."

"Finn from Glee. But he is from Glee not from Alice academy." Aoi suggested.

"Reo…"

"What?" Hotaru looked horrified.

"He's out of the question!"

"You…you want him as the Perfect boyfriend?"

"Mikan! I didn't raised you for just ending up wih that guy! Marry and have kids…"

"Okay! Stop being dramatic Aoi, you didn't raised me."

"So Reo's out?"

"Whatever."

"**Always gives you gifts. Like stufftoys, just to be sweet." – Ayumi.**

"Santa Claus?"

"We're talking about boyfriend here, Mikan."

"Yeah, I know… I envy Mrs. Claus."

"Mikan…"

"Always give me gifts? Well, it's not my birthday everyday. Stufftoys…ah! Kaname-senpai!"

"Oh…him?" Nonoko said dissapointedly.

"He can't… you know, take care of you." Anna said._ Since he's always in the hospital._

"But he's pretty handsome."

"Yeah, and that leads us to the next quality…"

"**He's kind , loyal and pretty handsome too. All in one package." – Misaki.**

"So…my perfect boyfriend is Tsubasa-senpai?"

"No, idiot." Hotaru was currently eating crab brains. WEIRD.

"He's Misaki's already!" The so-called twins chorused again.

"Mikan you don't want to have **DOUBLE **death do you?" Aoi said emphasizing the word double.

"Is that a joke? Wait …is Tsubasa-senpai, all in one package?"

"No…"

"Then who…"

"Misaki have fantasies too."

"Oh…okay."

"**He makes you laugh." – Sumire.**

"What is he a clown?" Hotaru complained.

"Hey, I should be the one complaining, Hotaru."

"Whatever."

"Makes you laugh?" Aoi said dissapointedly. _My brotheres not a joker._

"Persona-sensei…"

SILENCE.

"What?" the 4 frantically shouted.

"Oh, I don't know…he makes me laugh. That's all."

"That was totally random."

"Mikan, can you hear yourself?"

"Of course I can!"

"Ah… he makes you laugh?" Hotaru looked at her bestfriend as if she's an alien from another world.

"He sends me chills." Anna and Nonoko nodded at what Aoi said.

"Enough, what's next?"

"**Makes you feel like floating in the air. Only love can make you feel like that." – Anna.**

"Really, Anna-chan."

"Yes, have you been in love?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Floating, that's how you all feel when your in love?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm afraid to be in love… what if I fall?"

"Then theres someone gonna catch you!" it has double meaning, Anna's answer. But mikan just shrug.

"Mochu? He's going to catch me because…he have…Anna?" Mikan looked at the teary-eyed pink-haired girl.

"What did I said—oh! I didn't mean to! I just thought Mochu because well… he have levitation alice and… he can catch my fall…oh stop it! Next!"

"**He can already see the future for the both of you. Have kids, marry…" – Nonoko.**

"You know that's creepy right?"

"No. I think he knows you have a very bright future with him." Nonoko answered, smiling.

"Yeah, have kids then marry?"

"That's…not what I meant!"

"Yeah?"

"I have errors in writing… right?"

"No. and speaking of No. Noda-sensei?"

They choked.

"Not that kind of future!" Anna was the first one to react.

"You know he can go to the past too?" Aoi asked. _My brother saw them in the future. She's going to be…taller. And he is too. What a lame joke._

"So Mikan, you like Older guys?" Hotaru asked making Mikan Choke.

"NO! what a stupid question… Next!"

"**Maybe he acts fatherly and scolds you. But that's because he know's whats right for you." – Nobara.**

"oh. It's Nobara-chan."

"Yeah! Anyone in mind?" Aoi asked, smiling. _My brother always scolds her! _Her smiled vanished. _He always scolds her even though there's nothing to scold about._

"Fatherly figure? Like Tamaki from Ouran?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I have read the Manga."

"Oh."

" Narumi-otou-san!"

"So you do like older guys?"

"Hotaru! No I don't! but it perfectly fits for him. Her. Him. It!"

"Fine, fine." _Its still not my brother?_

"**Maybe grumpy in the outside. But deep, deep, really deep inside, he cares." – Aoi.**

"Oh, me again." Aoi smiled._ This time I know its Natsume-nii-chan!_

"How many times did you write?"

"It doesn't matter. Answer already!"

"Oh..kay?" Mikan looked at Aoi weirdly. " I think it would be Jinno- sensei?"

"That was weird."

"Riiight."

"Still old Mikan."

"Whaaaaat? Jinno-sensei is grumpy. Did you ever see him smile? And he cares really deeper inside."

"If he cares he should have given you better grades in Math." Hotaru said monotonously.

"Yeah… good times…good times."

"**He knows everything about you." – Chisaki.**

"Everything about me? Like what I usually wear- for example on Sundays?"

"Stalker-ish much." Aoi nodded. _My brother knows what underwear you gonna wear everyday Mi-chan. Wait is it a good thing or a bad thing?_

"Well there's one person who knows everything about me."

"Who?"

"Koko. He can see right through you."

"Creepy."

"Very creepy."

"So Koko's like a stalker?"

"**Always there for you." – Minahoru.**

"This is the sweetest quality." Nonoko smiled dreamily.

"Always there for you. You. Yuu!"

"Yes, you not me."

"I mean Yuu!...Yuu…Tobi…ta? oh! I did it again!" Nonoko was teary eyed.

"I didn't mean to Nonoko-chan!"

"She didn't mean to!" Anna sided Mikan.

"Stop chit-chatting and read the next one."

"Hai,Hai. Hotaru."

"**He loves you very, very much. Very much, that it turned into addiction." – Hotaru.**

Everyone looked at Hotaru.

"Hayate?"

"But he's a sweet guy."

"He stalks you?"

Hotaru nodded. Theyre jaw fell open. "Ruka learned about this and Hayate was in the middle of a stampede."

"how sweet."

"How cute."

"How cool."

"How awesome was that?"

"Okay I'm finished with my story. What's next?"

"Oh, there's nothing left."

"Its finished? Yey!" Mikan stand up and stretched.

"But we didn't know your perfect boyfriend yet!"

"That means I'm happy. Alone."

"But Mikan…"

"I'm happy, I'm happy for all of you!"

"Mi—"

"Hotaru! / Anna-chan!/ Nonoko-san! / Aoi- chan!" the 4 of them looked at the 4 absolutely gorgeous men that called them.

"Wait!"

"Your boyfriends are calling you, go!"

"This is not over yet Mikan."

"There's a lot more?"

"So be ready!"

"Bye!" Mikan sighed as she watched her friends walking away with their boyfriends.

**MIKAN'SPOV.**

I smiled. I am happy for them, really.

Actually as we talked about this qualities of the Perfect boyfriend I was only thinking of one person.

_HE maybe not always there for me but he always make sure I'm safe. Not here but always protects. HE doesn't give me gifts always. But if he did it's the kind of thing you'll treasure forever. HE maybe not a musical prodigy or a singer or if he doesn't know many things about me, But so what? HE's not animal-lover,that's already Ruka's title, nor he's a nature lover but one thing for sure. The truth? He's kind, loyal and very handsome. HE never knows what the future hold for us but who does? HE maybe grumpy and scolds me a lot of times when I've done something idiotic, but you don't need to dig deeper inside him, just look at his tantalizing eyes, you'll see if he do cares._

_HE never makes me fell floating when in love because…just being with him, I felt love. Maybe HE didn't like me from the start because he loved me from the loves me very, very much but it didn't turned into addiction, it's something more._

It was already twilight. I sighed.

"Natsume, how long have you been up there?" Natsume jumped from the tree.

"Since I heard the 5 of you talking about Perfect boyfriend thing…"

"Oh, Jealous?"

"No…why would I?" but he looked irritated. He leaned at the tree's trunk. What a handsome creature!

"You know you don't have the qualities of being a Perfect boyfriend." I smirked at his reaction.

"Oh? I'm not _pretty handsome?_"

"Yes." He looked…dissapointed. "Because you're just handsome. Very,very handsome." I smiled. He smiled too and pull me over for a kiss.

Oh. Did they mention a Perfect boyfriend should be a good kisser? Hmmm. NO.

It was already dark when we decided to head back home.

Walking hand in hand, I never felt more…warmth, more secure…more LOVED.

"Natsume when should I tell them you are already my Boyfriend since…last month?"

"You can tell them anytime. So that everyone knows you're already mine. Only mine."

I smiled. He's already the Perfect , imperfect boyfriend and no list of qualities of a Perfect boyfriend can hol him back from being ONE.

_THE END._

-O.o-

**KOKO: I'M A STALKER?**

**CHISAKI: YES. YOU READ MINDS, YOU KNOW? IT'S VERY CREEPY…**

**KOKO: 'I WISHED A LOT OF PEOPLE REVIEW THI-' AWW!**

**CHISAKI: STOP READING MY MIND! CREEPY-MIND-READING-IDIOT-SLASH-STALKER!**

**XOXOCHISAKIXOXO**


End file.
